ACTION figures not dolls!
by PimpNinjaVannah
Summary: It's one thing to joke about Chris's hair, or how he acts when he's drunk but NEVER mess with his dolls.


ChrisXWesker

Rated:T-M for making out,groping and swearing

Their ACTION figures!

"Albert J. Wesker!" Wesker's head snapped up from his paper work at the sound of his wife-i mean husband's vocie ringing through out the empty S.T.A.R.S office. Before he could think of a reason why he was here Albert's office door slammed opened. In the doorway stood one very,_very_ angry looking Chris Redfield. Wesker noted that his hair looked as if he just rolled out of bed._ 'He has his PJ's on...Maybe he did.'_ Wesker thought. "Where are they?" He grinded through his teeth. " Are you ok?" Wesker asked quickly scaned Chris' body for any injures,while ingoring his question. "I'm fine." he snapped. "Where are they?" he asked clenching his fists. " 'They?' Who are you talking about?" Wesker was honestly confused. Chris wanted to punch something. Something like...Weskers jaw. "Dont play stupid,you ass! They were in a box on the dresser next to our bed!" Chris shouted,his face turning red. _'Oh!Thoses...'_ He remembered. He was cleaning their room and found a box of dolls still in their boxs while Chris was sleeping. "Those dolls were yours?" Wesker tilted his head in amusement. "Their NOT dolls! Their ACTION FIGURES! They were collectables!" He slammed his hands on the sunglasses bounced from the joilt. It took Wesker a _whole lot_ of strength not to flinch. Wesker maybe Chris' Captain but theres a saying,more like a warning, at S.T.A.R.S.: 'Nothings worse then a Redfield mad.' and thats enough said. Chris had gotten really really angry with a suspect and with in the two mintues Chris stared him down he confessed and threw himself in only request was,and this is an **exact** quote: 'As long as Chris Redfield dont come near me then I give!'. And Claire...*Shiver* You dont even wanna know. Point being Wesker was scared as hell but kept his cool. "I thought it was another prank from Clarie joking about how gay we are. Remember at our wedding?" Wesker reasoned. He really _did_ think it was a prank. Chris' face went back to his natrual tan color,smiled and relaxed a bit. "Yea well we both know now not to let her handle any cakes for ." He chuckled softly. "No! It had my name on the box." He sat across from him. "I may have over looked it." Wesker said calmly leaning back out of Chris' grasp,just for safety. "You knew they were mine."

"No."

"Yes."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not!

"Did too!"

"Look,dear heart if I knew they were yours would I've touched them at all?" Wesker grabbed and held Chris' hand. Chris smiled then his smile faded and he narrowed his eyes again. "You didnt like 'em did you?" Chris jumped from his seat and started pacing back and fourth in the small office while spilling out mulitple ways Wesker could've have gotten rid of his dol-*Ahem* 'action figures'. Albert knew how easliy his Christopher was to wounded up and that's why he loved him...among many other reasons. His smile,his humor,his bravery,his laugh,the way his shirt clings to his well-toned body when he's sweaty,the way he arches his back,the way he purrs his name...Wesker cut off that train of thought and continued listening. "...Or maybe you just buried it some where or-" Chris stopped all of a sudden,his pacing and his talk,and sharply turned to Wesker. "You burned them didnt you?" Chris was about to swing. He came closer and closer then BAM! His right fist connected with Weskers jaw. Wesker,shocked by the punch,was knocked over. He quickly got up and right hooked Chris swiftly in the stomach. Chris was thrown into the door. Wesker picked Chris up,turned him so his face is to the door and pinned him down with one arm behind his back and the other against the glass. "Now listen..." Wesker snapped. "No need to get hot and bothered." Wesker smiled at the should take his own only Chris knew how 'hot and bothered' he was. He found this very...'convent'. He could have Chris right here. Have him scream his name over and over. Wesker smriked at his dirty mind. ".." Wesker empized,thrusting his hips forward. Chris let out a soft moan."I win." Wesker said as his smrik grew and he loosened his grip a bit. Chris regained some of his will power,broke free and pinned Wesker to the floor. "I win." he breathed out. "Now tell me whe-!" Chris was cut off by Wesker turning over,pinning Chris to the floor. Wesker snorted. "I dont know! I pick up the box and was going to throw it out but-"

"Ha! You admitted it!" Chris grinned from his postion on the floor.

"But I brought it here and lost sight of it." Wesker said,ignoring him.

Wesker bent down and started to nip and bite Chris neck. "I think a sorry is in order." Wesker whispered huskliy in Chris' ear. Chris threw his head back allowing more room for Wesker. " still took it." Chris grinned. "Really? Well lets just see about that..." Wesker began running his hand down Chris chest to his now impossably tight pants and- "Captain!Sorry I'm here so late but I left something in my d-" Jill slammed the door open and stared. Chris snapped his head to the side and gave her a lopsided couldnt take her eyes off of the crimson colored Chris pinned by a sexy lustfilled Wesker. ". I'll leave." She did so but not before pulling out her phone and taking a picture. Chris broke from the grip and jumped up from the floor. Wesker stood up calmly and ran his fingers through his hair,fixing some loose strands. Chris turned torwards him,with his hands on his hips. Wesker sighed and closed his eyes. "I gave your figurines to the orphenage down the block." Wesker felt a sharp punch to his stomach and doubled over. "You ass." Chris walked out. Wesker limped over to the window and yelled after Chris. "Your ass! I love you Christopher!" Wesker shouted after was hard for Chris to stay mad at his husband. Chris turned and smiled back. "Yeah,yeah. I love you too home! Im not done with you." Chris winked and skipped off. Wesker sighed and sat back at his played with his ring on his index finger with his thumb._ 'God.I love him.' _Wesker thought as he pulled out a box from under his desk. The box had 'Chris M Redfield' written on it with black marker. "My collectables." Wesker smiled. '_Maybe not worth the punches though...'_ he grimced rubbing the side of his jaw.

THE END


End file.
